When most conventional chairs are stacked for storage there is a tendency with the addition of each additional chair to the stack for the center of gravity of the stack to shift forward. In this regard, a stack of chairs is supported on the legs of the bottom most chair and the seat back of each successive chair in the stack is dispose in front of the seat back of the chair on which it is stacked. Thus, as chairs are added to the stack a disproportionate amount of the additional weight is disposed forward of the normal center of gravity of the lower most chair. As a result the stack can become unstable if too many chairs are added to the stack, and can easily be tipped over. Indeed, the stack may topple on its own if the center of gravity of the stack is disposed too far forward.
Further, when typical stackable chairs are stacked the lower surface of the seat bottom of one chair is supported on the seat cushion of the chair below it. However, the leg members of most stackable chairs are secured to the lower surface of the seat portion, and the lower surface of such chairs can define other irregular features. As a result, it is common for impressions of the legs and/or other irregular features of the lower surface of the seat bottoms to remain in the seat cushions of the chairs when they are un-stacked. These impressions are aesthetically undesirable, and over time damage can result, requiring replacement of the cushion or replacement of the chair.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stacking interface device for chairs which is carried on the seat bottom of a chair to facilitating the stacking of such chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stacking interface device which allows a greater number of chairs to be stacked for storage without the stack becoming unstable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stacking interface device which obviates the problem of seat bottom impressions being left in the seat cushions when chairs are un-stacked.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stacking interface device which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.